La mejor muñeca de la historia
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un breve relato donde Suiseiseki hará gala de su capacidad para leer la mente. Y tú ¿te atreverás a ser el próximo?


**Logramos invitar a cinco de las Rozen Maiden para que les leyeran la mente**

Aparezco yo (es decir el narrador) acercándome a cada una de las creaciones de Rozen y empiezo a hablar con ellas para invitarlas. Una por una las muñecas acceden a la invitación y he aquí el porqué:

* * *

**Logramos convencerlas de que era un programa de televisión que aparecería a mitad del show de Kun-kun, y les informamos que en esta lectura mental actuaría Suiseiseki**

Aparece Suiseiseki recibiendo en distintos momentos a cada una de las invitadas (Suigintou, Kanaria, Shinku, Hinaichigo y Kirakishou) pero en todas las ocasiones siempre son en la sala de la casa Sakurada.

Suiseiseki en cada uno de estos momentos recibe de forma distinta a sus hermanas, ya sea con abrazos, estrechando la mano o simplemente levantando la palma amigablemente y enseguida empieza el ritual para leer la mente de las perplejas muñecas.

El ritual es distinto para cada una, que iba desde Suiseiseki haciendo como que halaba algo invisible de la mente de cada invitada hasta salto acompañados por piruetas raras e hilarantes, ahora finalmente Suiseiseki empezaba a revelar lo que sus videntes ojos habían divisado.

Suiseiseki (con Shinku): Estoy viendo un edificio de color azul con rejas blancas-desu…

Shinku mira sorprendida a la tercera Maiden.

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): ¡Insectos!

Suigintoi: ¿Qué cosa?

Suiseiseki: Ayer pisaste dos insectos en el jardín de tu médium-desu…

Suigintou: ¿Cómo lo puedes saber, si nadie me vio?- pregunta muy sorprendida la Maiden alada.

Suiseiseki (con Kanaria): Veo que esta semana has intentado emboscarnos cinco veces-desu.

Kanaria: Pero si tú estuviste ahí en solo dos oportunidades… ¿Cómo lo pudiste adivinar?

Suiseiseki (con Kirakishou): ¿No crees que estás viendo mucho últimamente la película de _Van Helsing_-desu?

Kirakishou solo se queda viendo a Suiseiseki

Suiseiseki (con Hinaichigo): ¡Qué interesantes dibujos, chibi-ichigo! Y escondiste los cuadernos para que el chibi-ningen no se diera cuenta ¿verdad-desu?

Hinaichigo se pone pálida al ver que Suiseiseki la descubrió solamente leyendo su mente.

Hinaichigo: Pero no se lo digas a Jun-nano- empieza a lloriquear la sexta Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): ¿Tú querías hacerte un tatuaje de yin-yang en el glúteo derecho, verdad-desu?

Suigintou empieza a cambiar de colores como si fuera un semáforo viviente.

Suiseiseki (con Kanaria): ¡Muy bien hecho-desu! Veo que tu médium te inscribió en un curso de música hace poco-desu, y que hasta ahora destacas entre los mejores cinco de todo el edificio-desu.

Kanaria se sonroja mientras sonríe por la felicitación.

Suiseiseki (con Hinaichigo): …entonces perdiste el muñeco de Kun-kun ¿o me equivoco-desu?

Hinaichigo: Sí, sí, es verdad-nano- dice Hinaichigo llorando.

Suiseiseki: Bueno, chibi-ichigo, te informo que el muñeco está en una de las despensas de abajo en la cocina-desu- dice la tercera Rozen Maiden cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

Hinaichigo: ¡Gracias, Suiseiseki! Ahora mismo Hina lo va a buscar-nano- Hinaichigo sale corriendo a buscar el muñeco de Kun-kun.

Suiseiseki (con Shinku): Veo que últimamente te da por apostar en las carreras de carritos, mi estimada Shinku-desu, jijiji.

Shinku hace lo posible para esconder su rostro para que no se vea lo roja que está a causa de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

**Es increíble, lo sé. Pero la verdad es que Suiseiseki solo estaba calentando para revelar unas visiones todavía más sorprendentes**

Suiseiseki (con Kanaria): Estoy viendo que tu médium quiere comprar un teléfono celular nuevo-desu.

Kanaria: Si, es verdad-kashira.

Suiseiseki: Y el precio son **** yenes.

Kanaria: ¡No me puedo creer que hasta ese detalle te lo sepas-kashira!

Suiseiseki (con Kirakishou): Te recomiendo el acondicionador con extracto de sábila-desu.

Kirakishou: ¿De verdad? Te debo una, onee-sama.

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): ¿Conoces la clave alfanumérica del ordenador de tu médium-desu? Te lo pregunto, porque yo sí la sé-desu.

Suigintou miraba embobada a Suiseiseki ¿en serio se la sabía?

Suiseiseki (con Hinaichigo): en la última semana has invertido 168 horas solamente viendo el show de Kun-kun sin descanso-desu (Nota de autor: en el sistema civil y militar para medir tiempo que se usa cotidianamente, una semana tiene 168 horas. Increíble ¿no?).

Hinaichigo: Debes estar mintiendo, Hina no te cree-nano- dice ella haciendo un puchero. En su rostro se notan ojeras enormes que casi abarcan todo su rostro, y le cuesta mucho abrir sus enrojecidos ojos.

Suiseiseki (con Kanaria): …y al final lo compraste en Akihabara-desu ¿Correcto?

Kanaria: Pues sí-kashira. Me gustaba mucho y me permitieron tenerlo-kashira.

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): …g… 5… E…

Suiseiseki (con Shinku): en esta semana has bebido una cantidad de té valorado en *********** yenes-desu.

Shinku: ¿En serio es posible que yo haya bebido tanto?- pregunta Shinku con los ojos desorbitados. En el acto deja su taza de té a un lado.

Suiseiseki (con Kirakishou): En el fondo tienes complejos porque crees que tu vestido se ve feo-desu.

Kirakishou: Es cierto, siempre desee parecerme a ustedes. Por esa razón aquella vez ataqué a Hinaichigo-onee-sama- admitió la última Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): …S… a…

Suiseiseki (con Kanaria): esa casa está valorada en ****** yenes para tu información-desu. Así que no te recomiendo que incites a la familia de tu médium a comprarla-desu.

Kanaria: Menos mal que me avisas-kashira. Ahora debo ir a casa para impedirlo-kashira.

Suiseiseki (con Shinku): Llevas cuatro días seguidos espiando a Jun en el baño ¿No es así, pillina-desu?- Suiseiseki le dirige una pícara sonrisa a la quinta Maiden.

Shinku: Está bien… lo admito. Pero que no se te ocurra decírselo a nadie más ¿De acuerdo?- Amenaza la "señorita rosa".

Suiseseki (con Hinaichigo): Nori ha invertido **** yenes esta semana en jabón para lavar tus ropas porque siempre te manchas cuando comes el postre-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¡No es verdad! ¡Hina nunca se ensucia-nano!- decía quien ahora mismo estaba de pies a cabeza bañada en chocolate y vainilla y tenía una copa de helado en la mano.

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): …7… 6… P…

Suiseiseki (con Kirakishou): Veo que te empieza a agradar el show de Kun-kun ¿Verdad-desu?

Kirakishou: Sí, así es.

Suiseiseki (con Kanaria): Lo lamento-desu, pero no creo que los raviolis sean tu fuerte-desu. En lugar de eso, deberías probar con rigatonis o con espagueti-desu.

Kanaria: Esas pastas si se me dan mucho mejor-kashira.

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): …d… +…W…

Suiseiseki (con Kirakishou): …y esa es la razón de tu alergia-desu.

Kirakishou: Yo misma no sabía eso… Eres increíble, Suiseiseki-onee-sama.

Suiseiseki (con Hinaichigo): Deberías tener cuidado, chibi-ichigo. Ese no es un buen lugar para jugar al escondite-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¿Pero porqué no-nano?

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): …d… 1 ¿Es correcto-desu?

Suigintou: Esto sin duda es magia. Suiseiseki, tú verdad eres vidente- dice totalmente estupefacta la Maiden alada.

Suiseiseki (con Shinku): Ayer derramaste accidentalmente té negro sobre tu falta-desu.

Shinku: Yo creí que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Suiseiseki (con Suigintou): Tu médium cree que te vendría bien vestir con algo de color-desu.

Suigintou: Yo creí que solamente ella y yo sabíamos eso.

Suiseiseki (con Hinaichigo): …y por eso el chibi-ningen te regañó-desu.

Hinaichigo: Pero Hina no lo vuelve a hacer-nano- lloriquea.

* * *

**Y al final llegó la hora de descubrir la magia detrás de la magia**

Una cortina que se confundía con la pared de pronto se cae, sorprendiendo a todas las Rozen Maiden, que al voltear se encuentran el espejo, y en el espejo aparece Souseiseki revisando los sueños de cada uno de los médiums (y de Nori también), dejando boquiabiertas a todas en sus respectivos momentos.

Suigintou: Qué creativa… ni por un momento sospeche siquiera que podía ser eso.

Kanaria: ¡WHOA! ¡Eso sí que da miedo-kashira!

Shinku: Eso quiere decir que Jun ya sabía que yo lo espiaba… -Shinku empieza a cambiar colores a la velocidad de la luz.

Suiseiseki se sorprendía de ver que Shinku aún no se había desmayado.

Hinaichigo: Con que eso era-nano. Hiciste trampa, Suiseiseki mala-nano.

Kirakishou solo quedó viendo con la boca abierta la razón por la cual Suiseiseki había descubierto todos sus secretos.

Mientras tanto Souseiseki seguía revisando en los sueños de los médium, como si nada pasara.

**Tu vida entera se encuentra en la memoria de los médium (y de Nori también), y se pueden usar contra ti**

**Mantente alerta**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este One-shot? Sé que es un plagio descarado.

Este fic lo inspiré del vídeo que se encuentra en youtube titulado _El mejor adivino de la historia_ en el que como pueden ver lo copié todo, desde el título hasta las secuencias dispares, pero aún así me sigue pareciendo divertido.

Nos vemos en otra oportunidad, y cuidado con Suiseiski. No vaya a ser que también quiera leer tu mente XD.


End file.
